Sword Mage Lucy
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy was known as the knight of the sky. She never really uses her magic in the first place. All she trust is her sword. Fairy Tail's Wendy and Carla both met Lucy when coming back from a mission. That's all i'm giving away. Hope you like it. :D
1. Meet Sword mage Lucy

I looked over the town on a cliff. The lights were going out one by one. I looked at the sky and sat down. "It's night time my favorite time to see the stars." I said aloud. I looked at the consolations that were next to the moon. I smiled. "It looks like they're dancing. Pretty…." I stated to close my eyes. I hummed a sweet melody to myself.

There was rustling. I stopped and stood quickly. I grabbed the sword that was on the right side of my hip. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled. My grip tightened on the weapon.

"P-Please d-don't h-hurt me I'm only l-lost." It was a small voice. It was a girl. She looked scared. I sighed and put my sword back.

"It's night time what are you doing out here?" I asked the girl.

"W-Well m-my n-name's W-Wendy and I'm f-from the g-guild Fairy Tail. I-I j-just got back from a j-job." My eyes felt wide. I looked back at the town and heard noise from a guild with bright lights. It looked like a castle.

"Might it be that noise guild?" I asked while pointing at the guild. The girl named Wendy nodded. I sighed once more.

"IF you don't want to take us to our guild it's fine!" An angry voice yelled. I looked back at the girl and next to her was a white flying cat. I smirked.

"Hmmm. Who might you be then?"

"I'm Wendy's exceed, Carla." I nodded.

"Don't mind me asking but what's your name miss?" Wendy asked. I smiled.

"Lucy, just call me Lucy. I'm a mage but I don't my magic. I use my sword at the most." I told her while looking at the night sky once more.

"Well we better get going. Your guild will be worried." Both nodded. "Just stay close so I won't lose sight alright."

"Hai! Aregato Lucy-san!" Wendy said while bowing. I sweat dropped.

"There's no need to be formal alright." I told her. They both nodded and smiled. I sighed. _I know I can be cold sometimes but I could also have a heart too._

We walked through the almost darken town. I looked at a clock. It's almost twelve. I heard steps behind us.

I turned my head quickly and pulled out my blade. I hit the shadow behind us. It was a boy who with pink hair. _Wait a minute PINK hair. What happened to the world now._ I shook my head and put the tip of my blade near his neck.

"Your name and why you were fallowing-" I was cut off by a sword coming my direction.. I quickly dodged it and grabbed the handle on the weapon._ Damn it. Who did that?_

"You let our friend go!" I looked to my right it was a raven haired boy next to him was a scarlet haired girl.

"I was only bringing her to her guild." I told them.

"Erza-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san." Wendy smiled. I put my blade back and sighed. "Well if you all belong to the same guild. I might as well leave. Chow." I said while walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned to the pink haired boy.

"What?"

"Why don't you join our guild?"

"Baka! We just met her! We don't even know her-"

"Lucy, just Lucy. And no thanks I would rather work alone." I told them.

"Okay Lucy thank you for bring Wendy and Carla to our guild." The scarlet haired woman said. I shrugged.

"Whatever. By the way tell your master I said hi." I turned my head and smiled. "Till next time we met Fairies." I said after walking away from their sight with a smirk on my face.

~Normal pov~

"Wendy do you know her?" Erza asked the blue haired maiden who only shook her head. "No not really we only met her in a cliff near the forest over there." Wendy pointed at the cliff. Natsu nodded.

"But didn't she say her name was Luigi or something?" Natsu asked. Gray hit him on the head. "She said her name was Lucy, flame brain."

"Shut up ice princess you wanna go!"

"What did-"

"Shut up both of you. You'll wake the whole town." Erza said with evil aura around her.

"A-Aye ma'am" Both boys said while hugging each other.

Erza just sighed and stated to look back at the cliff. _"Whatever. By the way tell your master I said hi."_ Erza was confused she needed answers.

"Let's get back to the guild." The all nodded and fallowed Titania to the guild. Gray and Natsu were silently arguing with each other as Wendy and Carla said nothing.

Once they reached the guild they were greeted by mages on the floor drunk or some just talking. Master who was talking to Mirajane greeted them.

"So did you find Wendy? "

"Yes we did Master. But we ran into some one along the way. She said her name was Lucy and told us to tell you hello. Then she left. Do you know what she is Master?" Master didn't answer.

"I don't think I know someone by that name. What type of magic did she use?"

"Well when Carla and I were still with her she said that so didn't really use her magic just a sword. But she still seemed strong with it just like Erza-san."

"oh I see. Well is this the girl that was with you?" Master said while pulling out a crystal and crushed it. The crystal showed Lucy fighting with monsters with her sword.

"**Damn it! Why won't you guys just stay down?!" Lucy yelled. She moved everywhere. She cut five in a row with her blade.**

"**ROOOAAARRRR!" The monsters yelled as more had come.**

"**I said STAY DOWN!" Lucy yelled as she swung her blade. All the monsters around her were now on the ground. Lucy sighed and put her blade back.**

"**You don't listen. You get punishment. I'm done here." Lucy was about to leave till she looked at the hologram and smiled.**

"**See I knew you won't forget your own granddaughter didn't you?" Lucy said with a smile.**

Master now had tears rolling down his eyes. The guild just stared at him as Mirajane gave him a tissue.** "Call me when you want me to do something for you. Jii-chan…"**


	2. A 'cat sword and Lucy's magic?

~The next day~

"I knew it all this time she would still be alive I just knew it." Master said while crying and blowing his noise in the tissue. The guild just sweat dropped at his antics.

"M-Master don't you think your over reacting a bit." Mira told him. He didn't listen all he did was ask her to get him some beer. Mira sighed and nodded.

"So what you're saying that the two of you are blood related?" Erza asked. Master nodded and wiped away his final tears.

"That's right. Her mother is my daughter. But now since I can finally see her she looks just like her. Layla was very skilled with Magic and other weapons but the reason why Lucy has that sword was because Layla had given her it." Master explained.

"I see. But if I may ask how Layla did die?"

"Well she had a sickness and had to be bedridden to the point where she couldn't move. Lucy was possibly emotional when she had died."

The guild turned quiet as Master drank his beer. Master sighed and put the mug down. "I have to go do more paper work. You all do what you were doing." With that said Master went to his office. The guild turned back to its loud and carefree selves.

* * *

A blonde Mage was looking at the guild from the cliff under the shade of the tree.

"The can still be loud can't they Crystal?" The blonde said while sighing. A gray colored cat with a white sundress nodded and giggled.

"Hai. They can be very loud Lulu." The gray cat answered with a smile. Lucy stared back at the castle like building and smiled. The wind blew her hair in the guilds direction. She slowly closed her eyes into a deep slumber. The gray cat smiled at her partner and changed back into a sword.

_I kept my promise to Layla-san to protect my master and I will do that for you and you mother Lucy-san. I'll do anything for you. You have a caring heart when it comes to others and others who can't protect themselves. Aregato, for being my partner._

Lucy smiled as she heard Crystal's voice in her head.

* * *

Back to the guild a certain dragon slayer smelled Lucy not too far away. He went outside and smelled the air. So people around the area gave his weird looks like he was crazy. Erza and Gray both fallowed him to see if something was wrong.

"Natsu what is it?" Erza commanded. Natsu didn't say anything but stopped smelling the air and smiled. He looked goofy.

"Oi! Flame brain why are you smiling like that?" Gray yelled at the fire mage. Natsu turned and smiled.

"Lucy's here she's up there." Natsu said while pointing at the cliff. Erza sighed and smiled at the fire mage whose cheeks had a tint of red along with the ice mage.

"Well I would like to ask her a few things so lead the way Natsu." Erza commanded. Natsu nodded as they ran through the town.

Natsu felt his heart thump rapidly along with Gray. The blonde woman was still asleep on the trees trunk under the shade with a smile. Once the group arrived on the cliff the saw the whole town and it's beauty from the cliff.

"I never saw the town from this view. It's breathtaking." Erza spoke. The other two mages nodded. The heard a small snore. The looked at the tree and looked at the blonde who had her sword next to her. From the boys perspective she looked like an angel. She was sleeping soundly. Natsu who wanted to scare her stopped when the sword moved.

"What's up with the sword?" Gray asked. The sword glowed and turned into a gray cat. Who was brushing the invisible dust off her white sundress? She looked back up at the mages who looked shocked at the gray colored cat.

"Were you planning to scare Lulu?" The cat asked with an angry tone. The re-equip mage and ice mage shook their heads but Natsu just stared at the cat.

"You're and exceed." Natsu blurred out. The gray cat just blinked.

"You must be a dragon slayer. It's finally nice to meet someone li- Never mind. But may I ask why you here?"

"Well I picked up Luce's sent and I thought I could see her. By the way my name is Natsu." The gray cat smiled.

"Well that's nice of you. My name's Crystal. Who are you two?" Crystal asked Erza and Gray.

"Erza."

"Gray."

"Wow you both say it like it's nothing. Oh well, it's nice to meet you though." Crystal giggled. Lucy groaned and sat up strait. She rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Crystal what time-"Lucy stopped and stared at the Fairy Tail mages. "Hi." Was all Lucy said? Crystal sweat dropped and smiled at her master.

"Lulu do you know these people?" Crystal asked. Lucy scratched her cheek. "Ummm. I saw them yesterday but I don't know what their names are." Crystal smiled and nodded.

"Lulu this is Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They said they were here to visit you." Lucy yawned and nodded.

"Lucy you mind if I ask you something?" Erza questioned.

"Not at all. What is it you need to ask me?"

"Well we wanted to know more about you so we were wondering what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked. Lucy blinked and lay back on the tree's stem.

"That's what a lot of people want to know. But I'll tell you since you're in the same guild as jii-chan." Lucy said while looking at the town once more. The three sat next to her and listen what she had to say.

Lucy's lips moved but they couldn't hear anything.

* * *

**Well that's it for today I hope you all like it it's my new story and next I'll be typing Air's sister to all those who like the story. Review!**


End file.
